Rick's Time Stands Still
by jamessherling
Summary: This is Time Stands Still part two through Rick's eyes.
1. The Paint and Feathers

**I'm working on my other story. It's just not going well right now. This is about one of my favorite characters...Rick. I don't think he's crazy he just snapped. Eventually you'd snap too. You might not bring a gun and shoot people but you'd do something. It's Time Stands Still through Rick's eyes. Someone else probably did this but heres my take on it. It should only be two chapters. I hope you guys review. Sorry I went a little crazy with the italics.  
**

I tried to love Terri. She just...she wouldn't let me. She didn't listen to me, she _wouldn't_ listen to me. Then to top it off she insulted me. She had to learn. She had to learn that she can't do that to people. I hit her. I had to how else would she learn? I gave her flowers and then she was happy but Hazel and Paige ruined her. I told her not to talk to those fools...those _imbeciles_ but once again she didn't listen. She didn't know how to so I decided to teach her. I slapped her. In the end she dumped me! I was helping her! I was teaching her, trying to love her but she just wouldn't let me! I was a good person. I didn't deserve what I was getting. All of these thoughts flew through my head as I stared at the laughing crowd. How can they laugh at this. I won for them and they sit back and mock me. I could just **kill** all of them!

I left the stage and my soon to be girlfriend came after me. I feel the paint dripping onto my suit. The feathers irritate the few patches of my skin thats not covered in paint.

"Rick! Rick, what happened…it only makes the people that did it look totally juvenile." She tried to tell me. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was trying to cheer me up. Terri could learn from her!

"They ruined it Emma. Their life ruiners. Everyone laughing." I could see their faces. I could hear them laughing. I could still hear Spinner's voice. I heard it when I closed my eyes.

"Hey this is nice. So soft. Where'd you get it? I know where you can find it." Spinner said right before he put my hat in the garbage. What I hear the most is Spinner saying.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow freak." If anyones the freak it's him!

"But nobody's ever gonna forget who won!! Who is the smartest guy in the whole school, in the whole city!" Emma's voice cut through my thoughts. Emma. She was the key. She could end my pain. I grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed me away.

"Rick! What are you doing?! Let go!" She said. I looked at her is disbelief how could she just trick my like this?

"I thought you _loved_ me!" I whispered. I should have known better.

"I felt sorry for you. I pitied you. Get a clue!!" She paused the trophy into my chest. I looked at her as she walked away. I never felt more pain in my life. They were going to feel it soon. I was going to get revenge!

I walked home. I pulled the door open. "Mother? Father?" I called. I smiled a little due to no response. The weren't home.

"See you tomorrow _freak_!" I could still hear Spinner calling.

"Shut UP!" I told the voice.

"You might want to watch where you're going _loser_." I heard Jimmy say.

"Shut UP!" I said.

"Bad move _freak_." I heard Jay say.

"Leave me alone!" I tell tell the voice.

"We don't want you at Degrassi." I heard Emma say.

"Leave me alone." I said again then went to the cabinet and pulled out the gun.

"I don't care. Find another school Rick or you'll be sorry." Emma told me. Maybe I should have listened.

"Go Away." I tel the voices.

"Sit somewhere else _punk_!" I hear Chris say and then I hear the crowd clapping.

"I'm not crazy." I start to say.

"Or what, _freak_? You're gonna put me in a coma?" I hear Alex say.

"One, violence is never the answer! Two, we don't care!!" I hear Jay mocking me.

"I said **slam**! Now pay attention next time." I hear Jay say after he pushes me. "Richard I've told you time and time again. It takes _two_ to tango." I heard Mr. Radditch say.

"Yo Richard! Hey buddy. Hey man I said hi. It's rude not to say hi back!" I heard Spinner say.

"Seriously what's that?! I mean-" I heard Spinner say.

"New chapeau?" I hear Jimmy say. I shook my head and pulled the gun into my back pack. I can still hear the voices but I ignore them and walk to school gun and all.


	2. Rick's Death

**Sorry about the after death thing but I couldn't resist. Yes I know that Degrassi High and Degrassi the Next Generation were probably filmed in different schools but pretend they weren't. I need more story ideas and I do take requests. I know I got a Crellie request and I'm working on it. Thanks tapemouth for reviewing. **

I pushed through people at Degrassi. I was clutching my backpack to my chest seeing random people making fun of me.

"Rick!! Rick! Raditch is going supernova. He's gonna find out who did it." Toby told me. I didn't even see him come over. I looked at Toby did he really think that Radditch would do anything? Radditch didn't even care.

"And what? Give them detention?" I scoffed at the idea. I doubt Radditch would even do that.

"Just saying, I'm sure it'd be cool if you skipped the rest of the day." Toby told me. He was trying to be a friend but there was nothing anyone could do anymore.

"Toby, this is the one time I actually want to be at school." I told him making my way past while some guys make chicken noises at me.

I walked into the caff. Paige was there. Of course she was she was always here. It was lunch after all. Paige Michaelchuk get ready to meet your end. I slowly pulled the gun out.

"Look I know we're not exactly best friends, but I wanted to say that I thought the whole paint and feathers job was sickening. It was really childish." Paige told me. I looked at her for a moment. She didn't come over to laugh at me to torture me but to tell me she didn't enjoy what happened. I thought I had misheard her for a moment because this...what she said wasn't logical. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry…for hurting Terri." I told her. She nodded and walked away. I put the gun away. Maybe she wasn't that much of an imbecile after all.

I walked to my locker and put my jacket and backpack away. Then I headed to the bathroom. I needed to calm down. I didn't need to kill anyone. I wasn't going to. I am _not_ going to hurt anyone. I'm going to go home and think about changing schools. I was washing the paint off of me when the door opened. I ran into the stall to hide. I didn't want to do anything I would regret.

"Jay listen! Raditch knows man!" I heard Spinner say. What did Radditch know? Doesn't surprise me he's not doing his job.

"About Jimmy? Yeah I'm surprised nobody's figured it out yet." I heard Jay say. _Jimmy_?

"Jimmy set the whole thing up perfectly. The way he got all those easy sports questions wrong." Jay said. Jimmy. He betrayed me! How could he?

"Yeah and made sure uh psycho boy was all alone in the final round." Spinner said.

"Never would have happened without a man on the inside!"Jay said. I was breathing heavier enraged. I heard them leave and I slowly opened the stall door. I no longer cared about the feathers on me. I walked to my locker and got my backpack.

"I'm _not_ a bad person. They _made_ me do this." I told myself. I walked over to Jimmy repeated what I said in my head.

"How you holding up?" Jimmy asked me. How dare he pretend to be my friend.

"Good." I lied.

"That's good. Kind of surprised to see you here this afternoon." He told me. Yeah I bet he is.

"Yeah I bet you are." I told him.

"Look I'm really sorry about everything ok? And if those guys give you any more problems, I got your back." He told me. He had my back what a joke.

"You stabbed me in the back." I told him.

"What?" he asked me. Now he was pretending to be surprised.

"You set the whole thing up." I told him telling him I knew.

"Rick come on I defended you." Jimmy told me. Did he expect me to believe him?

"The whole time you pretended to be my friend. You made me do this." I told him pulling out the gun. His expression quickly changed. He turned to run away. What an idiot! He can't outrun a bullet. I turned my head and pulled the trigger. The recoil nearly made me drop the gun. I heard Jimmy scream and watched him hit the floor and the people around me stopped mocking me and ran away. I needed to find Emma. I started walking down the hall. Then to my shock I saw Sean, Toby, and Emma. They walked right into my hands. I had no problem with Sean or Toby but Emma...She was a goner.

"Hi Emma. Sorry I kissed you." I told her.

"He's got a gun ok, let's go!" Sean told them. I almost laughed. Did he really think that I would just let them leave?

"Don't turn away from me!" I yelled and they turned back to face me. "Glad I found you Emma. You made my list."

"Rick what are you doing?" Toby asked me. He was worried about Emma.

"You flirted with me. I thought you liked me, but that was something else." I said. Emma looked afraid. Good! It was time to pay the pied piper. Except now she'd have to give everything just like the town Hamelin.

"Just put the gun down ok? Anything else is just gonna make your life worse." Sean told me. I almost laughed again.

"It can't get any worse." I told them.

"Believe me it can. I know. We'll figure it all out okay?" Sean told me. How could he possibly know?

"Figure this all out? It's too late." I said.

"NO!" Sean said.

"I've already shot someone." I said pointing the gun at Emma. It's going to end right now. Sean grabbed my arm and we were struggling for the gun.

"Stop!!!!!!!!!" Toby screamed.

Sean pushed the gun into my stomach. My finger was hit and the gun went off. I fell to the ground and Sean came with me. The hallway was disappearing. I couldn't feel Sean's weight on me anymore. I felt my own blood sink into my clothes. I couldn't breath I couldn't think.  
I was blind I saw noting but darkness. Then I saw a guy with a ponytail.

"Rick," he said shaking his head.

"Who are you...What are you?" I asked.

"I died at Degrassi as well." He told me. " I didn't try to take anyone with me."

"Who are you?" I asked again. Then I realised all my pain was gone.

"My name is Claude. I shot myself in the same stall you hid in." He told me.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Heaven?"

"No," he laughed. "We're nowhere near heaven. You didn't think you could try and kill people and then get sent to heaven did you?"

"I didn't want to they made me-"

"Didn't you quote Gandhi? 'The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. It is the galley of the brave, not the coward'."

"So?" I asked.

"You didn't forgive them either. Napoleon once said 'Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily.' You couldn't die daily neither could I." Claude told me.

"If we're not in heaven where are we?" I asked.

"The road to hell. I was told to come get you." Claude said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Didn't you wonder why you didn't see white?"

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked.

"Jimmy what?" Claude asked.

"Brooks! Jimmy Brooks!" I yelled.

"Canada? Jimmy Brooks from Canada doesn't die for years." Claude told me. He had to be mistaken he lives?

"Cameron, Sean!" I said loudly.

"Not dead either. You're the only one that died." Claude told me. "Come on. You only have an eternity."


End file.
